Masquerade and Madness
by Kawaii Reira
Summary: Seto Kaiba takes a chance & goes to a masquerade that Pegasus is hosting where he unknowingly meets Marik Ishtar and sparks fly. Plenty of adventure and desire. WARNING: Yaoi, don't like then please don't read.


__

_Hello, I'm Reira and this is my very first fanfiction that I'm submitting on . And I just started this story so it might take awhile for me to update again but if I get some reviews and feed back then I'll try my very best to update as fast as possible. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own and am not the creator of any of these Yu-Gi-Oh characters, that was the genius of Kazuki Takahashi_

_Seto x (Yami) Marik...there will be yaoi in later chapters so please don't read if you don't like. _

* * *

**Chapter one: Invitation**

_Dear honored guest,_

_I, Maximillion Pegasus, humbly invite you to attend my masquerade rave to celebrate the 3 year anniversary of duel monsters and for the accomplishments everyone has achieved from countless duels and hardships. I assure you that it will be a magical night like none other. It's an anything goes masquerade, so feel free to dress in anything from an extravagant costume with a half or full face mask to some Halloween costumes or just a simple tux. Also, since there's going to be a mix of music from classic to hip-hop, one could even dress in club attire if they so desired. _

_Place: 3-29 Industrial Mansion_

_Domino-cho, Japan_

_Time: 6:00pm _

_Day: Saturday, January 10th_

_I sincerely hope to see you there, it's an event you truly shouldn't miss. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Pegasus_

___

* * *

_

Leaning forward in his leather chair, resting his arm on a black desk while the other held the invitation up so his piercing cerulean eyes could scan its contents, Seto Kaiba contemplated on whether or not he should attend so he wouldn't miss this supposedly "magical" night. Kaiba scoffed, leaning back slightly as he flicked the letter down onto the desk and looked across his office to stare out the window, which contained a breathtaking few of Domino's buildings and skyscrapers. Kaiba didn't believe for a second that magic was going to happen but he supposed he did deserve a few hours of reprieve from work. Lately, Kaiba's schedule has consisted of a 12 hour shift at KaibaCorp and then going home to spend another 3-5 hours tapping away on his laptop; this has been a vicious cycle of working 24/7 for a few months now with little time to eat or sleep. Kaiba knew it would ease his brother's mind and that's why he decided that he would attend Pegasus' celebration.

* * *

A few miles from KaibaCorp, in a fairly decent apartment complex called Kuro Taiyo (Dark Sun) Apartments, Marik Ishtar checked the mail then headed to number 218 where he resided. As he slipped inside his apartment and switched the light on, Marik gazed down at what he held and noticed an envelope with a fancy seal. Plopping down on his comfy couch, the kind where you slightly sink into its softness, Marik opened the envelope and read the invitation from Pegasus. 'Hmm, in all my years of dueling I've never gotten the chance to meet the creator himself and a lot of people will be there…meaning, I'll have my chance to stir things up abit,' Marik thought as he let out an amused laugh, "This should be fun."

* * *

"Wow Seto, you look amazing!" Mokuba exclaimed as he gazed at his brother with admiration and approval.

Turning from side to side, Kaiba checked out his outfit in the full length mirrors that were on the insides of both his closet doors. From head to toe, Kaiba was adorned in white and light blue to mimic the colors of his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon. But because Kaiba wanted to conceal his identity, he had it custom made into just an outfit, with some added black, nothing that resembled the form of a dragon and no infamous 'KC' symbols anywhere on the jacket he was to wear.

Since Kaiba seemed to have a slight flare for the bondage look, though he didn't even admit that fact to himself, he wore a white leather outfit. The top was a tight tank top that clung to every nich and curve of his toned chest and stomach, with three tears down the front of the shirt that made it appear as if a jungle cat slashed at him. The pants were just about tight enough to look painted on and had similar slashes down the outsides of the pant legs. To contrast with all that white, Kaiba wore a black choker and four black straps similar to those that were on his outfit for his Battle City Tournament, two were on each of his upper arms and two were on each of his upper legs. White leather boots that went up to mid-calf are what decorated his feet. What really completed the look for Seto Kaiba was the light blue mesh shirt and pants that he wore under the white leather outfit, which showed over every inch of exposed skin.

"Really?" Kaiba asked after a moment, raising his blue eyes to meet amethyst as he met the gaze of his Mokuba's in the mirror. Normally Seto Kaiba was brimming and overflowing with self-confidence, he was extraordinarily good-looking and he knew it. But this outfit, showing skin in public, was a first for Kaiba and it did make him a little self-conscious.

Mokuba tilted his head to the right slightly as he just gave his older brother a big smile that was bright with pure approval. "Of course, you're perfect! Now strap on the mask and jacket so I can see the completed look!" Mokuba chimed enthusiastically.

Shutting the closet doors, Kaiba complied as he walked over to his king sized bed, blanketed in plain white sheets which were perfectly made, and picked up the mask to slip on. It was a half mask, covering the area around his eyes and rested upon his nose. The coloring was a porcelain pure white with dots, swirls, and other patterns in a light blue that created a breath-takingly beautiful design upon the mask. To contrast with his cerulean eyes and make them stand out, the holes of the eyes were outlined in a thin line of black that extended just slightly at the corners for more shape with a light silver for eye shadow. Slipping on a long sleeved black jacket that was made of a lighter material and didn't have a flare at the bottom, the look was completed and he turned to show Mokuba.

"Perfect! And with your hair more flat and longer like that I can barely tell it's you let alone anyone else! But…here's a tip for ya Bro. Lose the 'holier than thou' tone in your voice or everyone will know who you are. Just speak like you do to me and try to be nice to everyone else for once; no one will know and it might be a nice change. It's up to you bro. Honestly, I'm just happy that you're taking a break from work and going to have some fun," Mokuba said and crossed the room to give his brother a big hug.

Kaiba returned the hug and they began their descent down the spiral staircase to the living-room. "You sure you'll be alright alone?" Kaiba asked as he grabbed his keys, slipping them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine Seto, you just go and enjoy yourself!" Mokuba said happily, truly relieved that his brother was taking a break from all that tedious work. Now Mokuba needed to try and come up with some way to get Seto to sleep and eat more. Not only were the dark circles under Seto's eyes becoming more prominent, but it seemed he was becoming more pale and skinny as well. It was definitely not a healthy habit Seto had, but he'd have to worry about that for another time because tonight was about having a good time. Maybe…just maybe he'd meet someone at that party who would change his life, whether it be a friend or a lover. It was a long shot, but Mokuba held a strong hope that it will happen.

"Alright kiddo, thanks," Seto said as he reached down and ruffled Mokuba's already messy black hair and gave him one of his rare smiles that he only reserved for his beloved younger brother.

Giving a smile and a little laugh, Mokuba watched Seto leave and locked the door behind him. He had a good feeling about tonight for Seto, even if Seto himself didn't.

Getting in his fancy red sports car, Kaiba revved the engine and took off towards Pegasus' mansion for a night of "magic."

"Ha, we'll see," Seto muttered under his breath as he mentally prepared himself for whatever this night may have in store for him.


End file.
